(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a touch sensible organic light emitting device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting device includes two electrodes and an organic light emitting layer interposed between the two electrodes. One of the two electrodes injects holes and the other injects electrons into the light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes combine to form excitons and the excitons emit light as discharging energy.
An organic light emitting device includes an organic light emitting element and a plurality of thin film transistors for driving it. The thin film transistors comprise a plurality of thin films and are generally disposed at the lower side of the organic light emitting device, the organic light emitting element is disposed at the upper side thereof, and an anode of the organic light emitting element is disposed at the lower side and a cathode thereof is disposed at the upper side.
An organic light emitting element includes an anode and a cathode as two electrodes, and an organic light emitting member as the emission layer disposed therebetween. An organic light emitting member emits light of three primary colors such as red, green, and blue, or white. Materials for the organic light emitting member vary according to the colors that the organic light emitting member emits. When an organic light emitting member emits white light, light emitting materials that emit red, green, and blue are stacked so that the synthesized light becomes white. Moreover, in the case where the organic light emitting member emits the white light, color filters may be added to obtain light of a desired color.
Meanwhile, thin film transistors include a switching transistor for switching a voltage applied to each pixel, and a driving transistor for driving the organic light emitting element.
An organic light emitting device may be classified into a top emission type that emits light in the upper direction and a bottom emission type that emits light in the lower direction.
On the other hand, a touch screen panel is a device for allowing a machine such as a computer to perform a desired command by writing a character, drawing a picture, or executing an icon through touching a finger or a touch pen (or a stylus) on a screen. A display device to which a touch screen panel is attached can determine whether a user finger or a touch pen, etc., touches a screen and touch position information. The cost of such a display device, however, increases due to the touch screen panel. Because of additional processes for adhering or coupling the touch screen panel to the display panel, the yield of the organic light emitting device is reduced, the luminance and the viewing angle of the display panel are deteriorated, and the overall thickness of the product increases.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.